Soul
A Soul 'is a spiritual, intangible part of a living organism that is essential to carrying out their daily functions. While an organism's or entity's body primarily controls it's physical functions - such as the ability to walk, breath - the soul contains all of the immaterial aspects of life. 'Overview The soul is interchangeably referred to as one's Yoki (精神, lit "Spirit") or as Inochiryoku (生命力, lit "Life Force"), as it's related directly to life. The soul is directly responsible for manifesting the spiritual energies employed by humanity, and the assortment of other specimens in the multiverse. It also the construct that contains a person's memories, emotions, temperments, personality, knowledge - and a bevy of other non-tangible qualities that are meant to define a person's existence. For this very reason, one's mindset or other mental aspects often can be manipulated or altered if their soul were to be harmed or transformed as well. 'Components' As with all spiritual constructions in the multiverse, the spirit is made up of [[Reishi|''Reishi]], at the very heart of things. These immeasurably large quantity of '''Reishi''' eventually form other combinations of sub-atomic, spiritual particles - building the basis of a soul, and allowing the various components to eventually come into being. These components after control or represent a critical aspect of an individual's existence. '''Kiryoku' Kiryoku Kiryoku (気力; lit. "Will Power"), refers to the aspect of the soul that governs one's will. This aspect of the soul is essentially the sole reason for a person's free will, and thus is often seen as the central part of an individual's existence. '' '''Chishiki ''Chishiki'' '''''Chishiki (知識; lit. "Knowledge"), is a component of the soul that governs one's knowledge. Overall, it simply entails technical knowledge and other worldly things that are committed. One thing, however that doesn't constitute or include Wisdom - which often comes with age, or experience. Genki Genki Genki'' (元気; lit. "Energy") is the discharge that comes from a soul. It produces spiritual energy, which serves a main component in the application of chakra, light mana, dark mana, and a host of other natural forces that an organism may inherently produce. In laymen terms, Genki is the ability to access or manipulate your spiritually on the physical realm. '''Shōki Shōki '''''Shōki (正気; lit. "Mind") is essentially an individual's wisdom. This characteristic is based mostly on spiritual maturity, and a greater understanding world. Philosophers or spiritualists are often the ones with the greatest Shōki as the profession demands thought provoking examination of the non-tangibles of the world. Katagi ''Katagi'' Katagi (気質; lit. "Temperament") represents the broad category of human emotion. While the brain and senses are what allows a person to perceive actions - the Katagi is what contains the intangible phenoms known as emotion. Being able to manipulate this aspect of the soul gives one the potential to control human emotion. Tenmei Tenmei Tenmei (天命; lit. "Heaven's Decree, Karma") is the component of one's essence that deals with their morality, or karma. One's Tenmei shifts not based on works, but simply on intent. Those with poor Tenmei quality will essentially be able to act without guilt or remorse. Those with high Tenmei quality are more considerate. It's essentially your spiritual alignment. Kakki Kakki Kakki (活気; lit. "Lively") is the aspect of the soul that represent's your life force. This part of the spirit something that is often set in stone. It serve as a battery of sorts, anchoring your spirit to your physical body, and thus being able to live. The Kakki, however, is the part of the soul that gradually burns out as it sustains the other functions. Eventually, as it depletes, a person will reach their natural life span and die. Tensei Chūkaku Tensei Chūkaku Tensei Chūkaku (転生 中核; lit. "Incarnation Core") is an especially elusive, seemingly non-existent aspect of the soul that serves as a bridge to past lives. In every life, all actions and experienced accumulated are forever imprinted upon a soul's spiritual signature. This effect is permanent, and will exist deep within the seeming infinite capacity of one's Tensei Chūkaku, giving an inkling of a chance to experience or gain knowledge from past lives. Characteristics Visibility Inherently, the soul exists on a plane that is correspondent with the realms of Naraka or Limbo. As a result, the naked eye - or does a person with a conventional doujutsu - is unable to lay witness to the spiritual construct. Study done on the soul is typically performed via use of special technique or gear. But for the most part, no scholar has every visibly seen a soul without special means. Appearance The soul exists a compact ball of up-heaving, surging spiritual energy. For the average human, a soul tends to be about the size of a soccer ball - unable to be contained by a normal palm or hand. The mass of energy exuding from the spirit's form is often an elegant, pearly white - albeit, this coloration tends to change based on a spirit's deposition. For example, demonic or pure evil beings have souls that are black. Those who struggle with rage can sometimes have red souls. Above all else, among the ball-shaped cascading overflow Reishi, a thinned shelled layer of spiritual essence can often be seen orbiting about in an elliptical fashion. Fragility The soul is relatively fragile. Damage to it is often permanent or fatal.